


Gansey, ish.

by amoama



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Blue watches Gansey as he drives.For the prompt, "Turquoise".





	Gansey, ish.

Blue watches Gansey as he drives. He is most Gansey-ish when driving, all Aglionby assuredness, Raven King. She leans her head against the window frame, regarding him at a slant. 

Always now, she is assessing him. She doesn’t quite know enough not to worry that the Cabeswater magic will run out one day and he’ll be gone. Perhaps though, it’s just a hangover from always knowing he was due to die. 

He turns his head, smiles at her. There he is, Adam and Ronan and Blue and a thousand tree-lights fed down the ley lines to remake him, Gansey, ish.


End file.
